


Julie's New Life

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Allen Gregory (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy is very curious of a girl in school known as Julie De Longpre and decides to go over to her place for dinner one night despite everybody agreeing that Julie is nothing but a snob, so Cindy sets out to get to know Julie and prove her friends wrong as she seems to be a very lonely and isolated girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, boy, I'm not going to win many friends with this one... Okay, let me say something, I know Allen Gregory is hated by a lot of people, but let me tell you something, I'm okay with that. My mother and I used to watch it every night it would be on TV and I can see why it's kinda hated, but I guess since I was able to enjoy it with my mother, that's probably why part of me kinda likes it. We both agree though that Julie was our favorite character. If you don't want to keep reading, that's fine, but please be constructive if you're gonna leave comments, so no flaming or trolling. This is just a fan fiction based on an RP with a friend, so remember to read & review!

Cindy had noticed a certain student who stood out and at the same time, faded into the background. She did not really talk to anybody and rarely participated in social events. The girl was known as Julie De Longpre. This girl was known for sitting in front of her in history class. The two never really talked or said anything to each other except for maybe asking permission to borrow an extra pencil or taking one paper and passing it back. This was the day, Cindy was going to talk with Julie in class today.

"I'm gonna do it," Cindy said to Robin and Kaitlin. "I'm gonna talk to that Julie girl."

"She seems snobby, Cindy," Kaitlin folded her arms. "Her dad's a Super CEO at De Longpre Internationals."

"Maybe she just needs a friend." Cindy insisted.

"I'll go with you, Cindy." Robin offered.

Cindy smiled. "Thanks, Robin," she then gave a glare to Kaitlin. "At least someone is being supportive!"

Cindy and Robin were on their way into Ms. Butterbean's classroom, the bell had rang, but Ms. Butterbean was not there yet. The girl they were coming to was at her desk, reading a book. She had long dark hair that nearly touched her waist with light olive skin, wore a very long blue sweater with black pants and brown shoes. She looked very comfortable and peaceful as she read her book.

"Um... Hi, Julie..." Cindy waved.

The naturally Cambodian girl looked up to see them. "Have we met?" she raised a brow, not recognizing them.

"I'm Robin Snyder and this is my best friend, Cindy Butler," Robin introduced. "We thought you could use someone to talk to."

"I'll be fine..." Julie looked back at her book.

"Come on, Jules, can I call you Jules?" Cindy came to one side.

"No." Julie glared slightly.

"Maybe we could come over to your house or we could have lunch together tomorrow?" Robin offered.

"I said no, now can you please go away?" Julie sounded annoyed.

"Please?" Robin pleaded.

"Seriously, girls, it's for your own good..." Julie insisted. "You wouldn't like it..."

"Oh, it can't be that bad..." Cindy shrugged.

"I had friends over there once, it didn't go so well, they then decided that they didn't need me anymore, so they left me when they had the chance..." Julie sadly sighed. "I suggest you do the same."

"Just one stay, Julie?" Robin asked. "We'll have lunch tomorrow and meet you after school."

Julie then sighed, feeling she had no choice, these girls would keep bugging her if she said otherwise. "Fine... Tomorrow, meet me in the cafeteria for lunch and I'll see you in front of the school at 3:00."

"Thank you, Julie!" Robin squealed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah... Sure..." Julie then looked back down to her book.

Cindy and Robin high-fived each other and then took their seats until Ms. Butterbean would come in the room and start their lesson.

"So, you're going to her house tomorrow?" Kaitlin scowled.

"Yep, and you're coming with us." Robin stated.

"Says who?" Kaitlin narrowed her visible eye.

"Kaitlin!" Cindy and Robin glared back.

Kaitlin sighed and rolled her eye. "Okay, okay, I'll come... But I'm telling you... That Julie De Longpre girl is nothing but a snob."

"I'm sure she just needs a friend..." Cindy suggested. "You'll see, tomorrow will be a brand new day."

"Yeah, right," Kaitlin scoffed. "I'll believe that the day Duncan and Abby stop pulling pranks."

Cindy and Robin sighed, Kaitlin was always a handful for a friend, not to mention that since Mrs. X was Kaitlin's aunt, she knew all about combat battle and fighting and could easily handicap anyone who stood in her way.

After school, Cindy was looking at her things. "Hmm... What should I bring to show Julie?" she asked herself.

"So, who's this Julie chick?" Sledgehammer asked as he read a comic book.

"She's the adopted daughter of Richard De Longpre who's Super CEO of De Longpre Internationals," Cindy explained as she looked at her books. "I don't know a lot about her, but she's really smart and we're actually tied for becoming valedictorian."

"That last name sounds French," Sledgehammer commented. "Wait, is it French?"

"I think so, I actually don't know..." Cindy shrugged as she took out one of her books.

"So, what're you doing right now?" Sledgehammer asked.

"I'm finding one of my books that would be appropriate enough to take to school," Cindy explained. "I'm gonna sit with Julie at lunch and I wanna show her something I'm interested in that could probably start a conversation."

"How about showing her a magic trick?" Sledgehammer suggested.

"I guess I could do that..." Cindy then looked at her deck of cards and shuffled them a lot better than she used to.

"You've gotten real good at shuffling." Sledgehammer smiled. "Maybe you could ask someone to pick a card and make a badger bite them!" he then laughed.

"That was a cartoon!" Cindy told him.

"Like you did to Kevin with that trick?" Sledgehammer then smirked.

Cindy gave him a glance. "Whatever... I just have to make sure her dad picks the three of clubs."

"What's so special about that card anyway?" Sledgehammer asked.

Cindy was about to answer, but then looked puzzled. "I... I actually don't know..."

"You don't know?" Sledgehammer asked.

"I don't know!" Cindy panicked. "SHOULD I!?"

"Hmm... Good point." Sledgehammer said.

"Aaaaugh, they're gonna kill me!" Cindy sounded hysterical now, then shook her head. "Next time..." she then decided to collect her deck of cards and magic wand to show Julie at lunch tomorrow.

"Ooh!" Sledgehammer looked at his watch. "It's time for my soap opera!"

"Have fun with that, Mr. Sensitive..." Cindy rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Sledgehammer blew a raspberry to her and went to watch his stories.

Cindy heard her parents come home, so she came down to tell her parents about her after school plans tomorrow.

"So, who's Julie, sweetie?" Shelly asked.

"She's Richard De Longpre's daughter." Cindy explained.

"Oh, Richard De Longpre, huh?" Shelly asked. "My friend Lila works in his office..." she then stopped right there, not saying anything else. "Um... Who wants a nice fried chicken salad for dinner?"

Cindy glanced at her mother and then shrugged. "I'm going over to Julie's place after school for dinner with Robin and Kaitlin."

"Oh, um, that's nice, dear." Shelly sounded hesitant.

Cindy noticed her mother wasn't very enthusiastic. What was this prejudice against Julie and her family?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, school was normal, but Cindy was anxiously waiting for lunch so she could see Julie again, and then, dinner.

"Oh, here comes Julie." Robin noticed.

"Great." Kaitlin rolled her visible eye.

"Kaitlin..." Cindy frowned to her.

Julie got a cheeseburger with fries and a carton of milk for her lunch and she walked out of the lunch line to find a place to sit.

"JULIE!" Robin called. "OVER HERE, JULIE!"

"JULIE!" Cindy also yelled.

"You guys are just embarrassing yourselves..." Kaitlin muttered.

Julie heard them, she then took a deep breath and went to go sit over with them.

"I should've joined Ashley, at least she knows cool people when she sees them..." Kaitlin looked over as Ashley was sitting with Li'l D, Tamika Jones, Philly Phil, Eddie Lawrence, Madison Papadopolus, Kim and Kam Chin. "Or I could've sat with the Eds, it would be better..."

"Look, Dee Dee, I'm a seal!" Ed laughed as he had two straws in his mouth.

Dee Dee clapped and laughed.

"Yeeeahh... No..." Kaitlin then shook her head at that.

Julie quietly ate her lunch.

"Um, so, Julie, what do you like to do?" Cindy asked.

"I usually just read or play chess," Julie said dryly. "I used to go to my friend Val's house and watch Bones with her and Beth."

"We like to hang out with each other, sometimes, Cindy hangs out with her older friends, we like them too," Robin said as she pointed to the group. "They are nice people."

"Hmm..." Julie shrugged.

"I play video games," Kaitlin then said. "That good enough for you, Julie De Longpre?"

Robin and Cindy gave glances to Kaitlin, but still smiled to Julie.

"I do magic tricks." Cindy said. "Sometimes I write stories... I also like movies..."

This lunch was very awkward.

"So, umm... How are your classes?" Robin asked, trying to make conversation.

"They're okay, I guess..." Julie said as she lazily dunked her fry into her ketchup before eating. "I usually don't talk to a lot of people here... I don't think we'd have much in common."

Kaitlin then got up to leave, but Cindy pulled her back down and shook her head.

"Look, this isn't working out..." Julie said to them. "Friends don't stay with me for very long, maybe we should just forgot all of this ever happened and move on with our lives... I'm just in a dark place and no one understands me or gets it."

"Cindy understands your pain sometimes." Robin soothed.

"Yeah,... Heh... Can't be worse than what I go through..." Cindy chuckled nervously.

"I don't think so, if your life was worse than mine, I think you'd be dead a long time ago." Julie retorted.

Cindy felt like that stung her stomach, but she tried not to let it bother her. Julie left without a word after she finished her lunch. Now they just had to wait until the final bell.

"Well, didn't I tell you that she was a snob?" Kaitlin scoffed. "Anyone can agree."

"JULIE IS A SNOB!" Eddy added. "Finally, someone who agrees with me!"

"Come on, I'm sure she means well..." Cindy said, sounding like she was tyring not to cry.

"We should give everybody a chance..." Robin agreed.

"Guys, face it, she's a total snob and she's going to be even worse when we go to her house for dinner!" Kaitlin argued. 

"Well, you can just go home after school, I'm still going over to her house and I don't care what you say or do to stop me!" Cindy argued.

"And I'm gonna be with you, Cindy." Robin promised.

"Thank you once again, Robin," Cindy smiled. "Nice to know somebody isn't a narrow-minded twit..."

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna actually do my homework..." Kaitlin scoffed.

Finally, the final bell rang, Cindy and Robin were leaving class while Julie was already standing out in front of the school and waited for them. The group was now in Justine's car, looking at Cindy.

"Yo, Cin, we're going to the movies," Mike said. "Wanna come with us?"

"Sorry, I'm going to Julie's place," Cindy stated. "Maybe next time."

"Who?" Abby asked before seeing Julie and then narrowed her eyes. "Oh... You."

Julie tilted her head, giving a glare back.

"Ya sure, Cin?" Duncan asked. "We were gonna buy you that popcorn you like."

"Sorry, guys, but I promised Julie I'd come to her house for dinner." Cindy told them.

"Aw, man, it won't be fun without you, besides, Jo will buy our food." Eddy pouted.

Jo smacked Eddy upside the head.'

"Oww," Eddy glared. "What did I do?"

"Sorry, guys," Cindy said. "Next time?"

The group then shrugged and some rolled their eyes and they drove off in Justine's car.

"All right, Julie," Cindy smiled. "Lead the way."

Julie then sighed and walked ahead to lead Cindy and Robin to her home. "Last chance to turn back..."

"No way, we're not turning back." Robin said.

"All right..." Julie sighed.

They walked for a good while until they came to the place.

"Well, here it is..." Julie showed them the building she lived in.

"Whooooaa..." Cindy and Robin were amazed.

"It's like a celebrity's house..." Cindy whispered.

Julie led them inside, took them in the elevator, and pushed the top floor button.

"Nice place." Robin said.

"Thanks." Julie replied.

The elevator doors then opened to show a very fancy and rich looking room.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a rather muscular man with short brown hair who was cleaning up. "Oh, hey, Julie, your dad's picking your brother up, he'll be here shortly."

"Great..." Julie rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"Wait, aren't you Julie's dad?" Robin asked in confusion.

"No, I'm Jeremy," the man told her. "I married Julie's dad."

"You're married to who?!" Robin and Cindy asked in alarm.

"I married Julie's dad, we're life partners." Jeremy explained.

"Oh..." Robin and Cindy blinked, they had heard of that sort of thing, but never actually met anyone who had two dads or two moms.

"These are Cindy and Robin," Julie introduced. "They have history class with me."

"Oh, it's nice to have Julie's new friends over here." Jeremy smiled.

Cindy and Robin smiled, well, he seemed nice. After a short while, the girls were given a tour of the bedrooms, guest room, bathroom, kitchen, and living room.

Jeremy told a funny story which made the three girls laugh and the elevator went off to summon a bald man with glasses in a blue suit with a small boy with short reddish-brownish hair with square black glasses in a khaki suit with a white rose in it to make him look like a young gentleman.

"Jeremy, I'm home." the bald man called.

"Oh, great..." Julie sighed.

"You must be Mr. De Longpre," Cindy smiled. "This is such a lovely place... How could anyone have problems in a place like this?"

"Who's the little boy?" Robin asked.

"That's my adoptive younger brother, Allen Gregory." Julie informed.

"Why, hello there, Allen." Cindy smiled.

The boy winced, then looked back at her. "Yeah... How about we say it's Allen Gregory and only address me as that from now on, kay, baby doll?"

Cindy glanced at him, not liking his choice of words. "Erm... Okay..."

"Hi, there, Allen Gregory," Robin greeted. "I'm Robin Snyder, nice to meet you."

"Hmm... Yes, it is, isn't it?" Allen Gregory smirked smugly. "Sorry you have to be stuck being Julie's friend... My apologies, Julie's new friends, she's making this totally uncomfortable for everybody!"

"Boom!" the bald man smirked to his adoptive daughter. "Right in the face! Look at your face, Julie... Well, Julie, I must say, these friends seem more interesting than your old friends..."

"Uh, thanks, Dad, I guess..." Julie shrugged.

"Uhh..." Cindy took out her deck of cards. "Anybody wanna see a magic trick?"

"Ooh, I love magic tricks, I just love them." Jeremy encouraged.

"I know a magic trick!" Allen Gregory swiped the deck from her hand and rushed over to the balcony. "It's called 52 Pick-Up!" he then shuffled the deck and it fell off the other side down on the lower ground. "Oops... Guess I'm just like your magic trick, IT SUCKS!"

Cindy bit her lip.

"Allen Gregory, that wasn't very nice, I think you should apologize to Cindy." Jeremy spoke up.

"Way to go, son." Richard laughed.

"Thanks, Dad, learned from the best." Allen Gregory high-fived him.

Cindy and Robin gaped, jaw-dropped. Richard didn't even scold his son!

Cindy then heard her alarm go off. "Oh, excuse me a sec..." she took out a pill bottle. "Could I have a glass of water please?"

"Sure, Cindy." Jeremy smiled and went to get it for her.

"Now you see why this wasn't a good idea?" Julie whispered to Robin.

"I should ask Duncan and Abby to prank them." Robin agreed.

"Hmm..." Julie smirked darkly.

"They're worse than Meg's dad..." Robin winced.

Jeremy came back with Cindy's glass of water. "I wasn't sure if you needed a straw or not, so I put one in for you."

"Thank you, sir..." Cindy said, she popped out a pill and took it with her water, then sighed. "Ah... Much better..."

"So, how was school today?" Richard asked casually.

"I-" Julie tried to start.

"Allen Gregory, how was your day?" Richard asked, ignoring his foster daughter.

"Oh, it was fine until that Gina Winthrop busted my balls again," Allen Gregory folded his arms. "She told me I couldn't have alcohol in class."

"WHAT!?" Richard couldn't believe that. "That's absurd!"

"Yeah, he's like seven." Cindy agreed.

"Not that," Richard glanced at her. "Who said you couldn't bring alcohol to class? The next parent teacher conference, I'm gonna have a word with that Miss Gina Winthrop!"

"You can't bring alcohol to school." Julie glared at her brother.

"Be quiet, Julie, Daddy is talking here." Richard scolded.

Julie looked to Cindy and Robin. "I am so sorry, you guys..."

"That's okay..." Robin said softly. "I guess this is why you're... You know...?"

Julie sadly nodded. "Sometimes I think I was better off before... Lost and alone in the desert after my parents took their own lives and now I ended up here..."

Cindy overheard some crying and left the room.

"Well, Julie, I don't know about Cindy, but you certainly got a friend in me." Robin comforted.

"Thank you," Julie replied. "Excuse me, I wanna talk to Cindy."

"Okay..." Robin allowed her to.

Julie then excused herself and went to find Cindy before she would get lost.

Cindy cracked the door open and saw Jeremy crying in the bathroom. "Sir, are you okay?"

"Oh, um... Hello..." Jeremy nervously stood up and wiped his eyes. "I-I'm fine..."

"You don't look fine..." Cindy bit her lip.

"Oh, I'm fine, really, see?" Jeremy replied, trying to keep cool.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Cindy asked.

Jeremy sighed, he then looked out the bathroom door and shut it once he saw Richard and Allen Gregory were having their own personal conversation. "I'm not a very happy person as much as I used to... This is a lot for a little kid to take in, I shouldn't tell you."

"I've been hit with much worse." Cindy reassured.

Jeremy looked to her and bent down to her height. "Look, I used to be a client of Richard's, you see... He then fell in love with me and started to stalk me until I'd be forced to leave my wife, marry him, and have a life with him... I don't even like him, he made me abandon the wife and kids I loved and I'll never see them again."

Cindy's eyes widened. "Gosh!"

"Yes, between you and me, I don't like Allen Gregory, I'd rather run away with Julie and make her my adopted daughter." Jeremy confessed to her.

"Why don't you then?" Cindy asked. "You're big and strong, you can take him down..."

"Yeah, but, I wouldn't have anywhere to go..." Jeremy sighed. "I'd call a lawyer but since De Longpre's in my name now, no one will help me..."

Cindy pouted, then thought of something. "Um... Listen, my friend June has this cousin who's a law student?" she then suggested. "Maybe I could pull a few strings, and-"

"Thank you, but I don't know if you can help me..." Jeremy sighed. "Excuse me, I wanna stay in here a little longer until Richard or Allen Gregory call me to make dinner."

"Sure, sir..." Cindy walked off, then allowed him to be alone. "Sure..." she then gently shut the door and turned with a yelp. "Oh, Julie!"

"I heard everything and thank you for trying to help me." Julie sounded grateful.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome, Julie." Cindy said.

Julie gave a small smile. "Do you really think you can help us?"

"I-I'll see what I can do..." Cindy smiled softly back.

"JEREMY! DINNER! NOW!" Richard yelled like a frustrated toddler.

Jeremy took a deep breath, he left the bathroom and went to literally slave over a hot stove.

"Poor Jeremy..." Julie frowned.

"Listen, I can call up my older friends and we can see what we can do," Cindy suggested, she then took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Mike? We need to have a meeting on an issue, could we meet at the diner after school? Great, thanks, bye!" she then hung up.

"You think your older friends will like me?" Julie asked.

"They will once we break them down." Cindy promised.

"Thanks, Cindy, that really means a lot, you don't even know..." Julie smiled.

"What're friends for?" Cindy smiled back.

The two then shared a friendly hug.

"Oh, how touching." Allen Gregory's voice said.

Cindy and Julie then turned to see the bratty little boy who was also a prodigy.

"Outta the way." Allen Gregory shoved them and went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"I really wish Shelia was back." Julie scowled.

Cindy looked over. "Who's Shelia?"

"Shelia Braunstein," Julie explained. "Allen Gregory was curious who his mother was one day, so he found a waitress who was a pretty good mom. She usually humiliated Allen Gregory and punished him. It was really awesome until she decided to leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Julie..." Cindy gently patted her back.

"Come on, let's get back before Dad eats Robin alive." Julie walked back into the kitchen.

"So, um, Mr. De Longpre, how long have you had this place?" Robin asked.

"Oh, a good while," Richard smiled proudly. "I come from a very wealthy family, my old man even brought the company from the ground up and I'm the Super CEO!"

Robin gave him a look. "Is that even a thing?"

"Of course it is, you Dumbo!" Richard put his arm around her. "You'll understand when you're older..." he then put his glass in her hands. "Martini?"

"I'm too young to drink, sir!" Robin yelped.

"Nonsense!" Richard insisted.

'Is he sick in the head?' Robin glanced at Richard in discomfort.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, Cindy and Robin were on their way home.

"Well, that was the most uncomfortable experience in all my life..." Robin said.

"I'll say..." Cindy pouted. "I wonder who Jeremy's wife and kids are?"

"I don't know myself, but I like Jeremy." Robin replied.

"Yeah... He seems cool..." Cindy sighed. 

Gwen sighed, they had passed her on a bench.

"Oh, hi, Gwen..." Robin greeted. "What're you doing here all by yourself?"

"Just thinking of my dad again..." Gwen said. "Excuse me, I wanna be alone right now."

Cindy and Robin nodded and walked off, respecting her wishes.

"Now, how do we help Julie and Jeremy?" Cindy tried to think.

"Wait, did you guys say 'Julie De Longpre'?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Robin replied as they looked back at the goth girl.

"Her dad Richard caused so much pain to my dad!" Gwen snarled.

"Wait... What...?" Cindy asked. "I thought your dad died from cancer?"

"He did, but he used to work for Richard," Gwen explained. "Before my dad found out he got cancer, he worked for Richard all his life. Richard found out that my dad had cancer he always took away his paychecks, he didn't have any or enough money to get treatment."

"Hm..." Cindy folded her arms. "Now I hate Richard De Longpre more than anything... All right, put him on the list!" she then went over her list of adults she hated and added in Richard's name and underlined it several times.

"Don't worry, Gwen, we're gonna get to the bottom of this and Cindy has a plan." Robin sounded very serious.

"Yeah, but right now..." Cindy yawned a little. "I gotta get some sleep... I've had a long day."

Gwen then looked down at her gloved hands.

"What's with the gloves?" Robin asked.

"You'll find out." Gwen smiled in determination.

"Oh, could I see it?" Robin asked.

"Do you have powers?" Gwen asked.

"Not that I know of, but Cindy does." Robin said.

"Cindy, come back here!" Gwen called.

Cindy whined and came back. "I need to get some sleep!"

"Just for a second." Gwen promised.

Cindy sighed. "All right... Just get it over with... My dreams are really important to me."

"Gwen is gonna show us something really cool, Cindy." Robin beamed.

"Aaaaugh..." Cindy groaned. "I'm never gonna get any sleep... Need a bed... Bed..."

Suddenly, a royal princess bed with a veil appeared.

"Bed..." Cindy smiled and went up to it.

Gwen then touched Cindy's head and bowed her head, thinking. Suddenly, a gothic bed appeared.

"Huh, what the?!" Cindy did a double take.

"Gwen, how did you do that?" Robin asked.

"My powers are that I can absorb others and use them against the wielder," Gwen explained. "Don't worry though, Cindy, I won't hurt you."

"I didn't think you would..." Cindy yawned again. 

"You guys get some sleep," Gwen allowed them to. "Good luck about Julie and Jeremy!"

"Thanks, Gwen!" Cindy and Robin called, going back home.

Cindy was in her bedroom and dialed a number.

June yawned, she was in her bed and she answered the phone. "Hello...?"

"Hey, June, sorry for calling so late, but do you know if your cousin Emma could come to the city sometime soon?" Cindy asked.

"Why?" June asked.

"I need someone who needs to be taught a lesson." Cindy told her.

"Umm... I'll try, I can't promise she'll come over right away, but I'll tell her you called." June said before yawning noisily.

"Thanks, June, talk to you later, good night." Cindy then hung up.

June made note of that and sent a text to her cousin before going back to sleep.

"Don't worry, Julie, things are gonna get better," Cindy said to herself as she tucked herself into bed. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, as promised, Cindy took Julie over at the diner where the group was meeting at.

"All right, Cin, this better be--" Eddy said before he noticed the Cambodian girl. "You brought Julie with you?!"

"Yeah." Cindy replied simply.

"Hey..." Julie gave a small wave.

"Cindy, how could you do this to us!?" Eddy shook her. "Julie De Longpre is a selfish, obnoxious snob!"

"No, she's not!" Cindy grew assertive, taking his hands off her shirt. "Now listen, I know you all think Julie's a terrible girl just because she's being raised by a wealthy man in a luxury penthouse and that makes her a snob, but she is NOT!"

"It's true." Julie added, glaring to the group of friends.

"I like Julie." Dee Dee giggled.

"Hi, I'm Ed!" Ed introduced himself.

"Um, hello," Julie blinked to him. "If you wanna meet a snob, then meet my younger brother."

"Allen Gregory?" Eddy asked. "That kid's a genius! He's written genre shattering novels and won the Noble Prize!"

"Yeah, but he's also a smug, stuck-up, pretentious little jerk..." Julie narrowed her eyes. 

"He doesn't even act like an adult," Cindy added. "Blossom and Double D are good kids who act like adults, but they're likable, but Allen Gregory does NOT act like that, he acts like an immature adult!"

"Speaking of the little brat, look, he's coming in." Abby pointed out.

"Oh, great." Julie deadpanned.

"Could I beat the crap out of him?" Jo asked.

"Hey, I want dibs!" Abby glared. "He called me 'Baby Cakes'!"

"You're not really his type..." Julie said in slight disgust. "He likes much... Much.... Much older women..."

"How much are we talking about?" Cindy asked.

Julie whispered to her.

"Oh, my goodness, and he's seven!" Cindy shuddered. 

"Mm-hmm..." Julie nodded.

Allen Gregory walked in with a smug smile, looking all around. "Wonder if Joel Zadak would like this place..." he muttered to himself. He then looked to the group. "Ah, my adoring fans, how about you guys do me a favor?"

"Yo, Pipsqueak, one, who says you can talk to us, and second--" Duncan started.

"WE'RE NOT YOUR FANS, SO BEAT IT!" Jo crudely finished.

"That's very funny," Allen Gregory chuckled. "Now then, a favor...?"

"What do you want?" Eddy asked.

"Well, Dad needs some maids and butlers for our place, so--" Allen Gregory began.

"OH, HELL NO, WE'RE NOT GONNA BE YOUR MAIDS!" Abby stopped him right there.

"GET LOST!" Jo yelled.

"You could be our pet." Allen Gregory then said after looking up and down at Jo.

"Excuse me!?" Jo snarled.

"Hilarious..." Allen Gregory chuckled and went to the bar table. 

"Allen Gregory..." Julie glared at her little brother.

"Oh, my God, Julie!" Allen Gregory turned at her, looking very disgusted. "You scared the crap out of me, I thought you and your friend there were giant rats!"

"Hey, that's no way to treat your sister!" Justine scolded.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Allen Gregory looked to her.

"I'm Justine Reid and you should be nicer to your sister." Justine folded her arms.

Allen Gregory laughed. "Oh, I just love that shot at Julie, I'm gonna tell my dad that one."

Cindy looked the boy right into his blue eyes. "Shut your mouth, Allen Gregory."

Allen Gregory looked to her and widened his eyes slightly. "Excuse me, but you should shut your mouth, Geekazoid," he then looked at the group. "As for the rest of you, get ready for what we have in store." 

"We're not going anywhere!" Jo said.

"Oh, you're so funny, my pet, but you should eat on the floor like all pets do and please don't have accidents." Allen Gregory then said.

"He once fired a housekeeper for using the bathroom." Julie said to Cindy.

"Oh, by the way, give this to your dad." Cindy handed a paper over to Allen Gregory.

"A court summon?" Allen Gregory noticed. "What's this?"

"We're suing your father and don't even think about ripping it up and balling it up, the thing about lawyers is that they make a LOT of copies," Cindy folded her arms. "You and your dad will lose everything once June's cousin Emma gets here and you're both getting a taste of your own medicine!"

"Oh, you're so funny," Allen Gregory laughed. "Dad already knows about this and he came prepared."

"We'll see about that..." Cindy gritted her teeth, then mumbled under her breath. "As long as your lawyers aren't those Fenn and Geller guys..."

"You'll see... You'll see..." Allen Gregory laughed, he then sat down at the bar of the diner. 

"Hey, kiddo," Pops smiled to him, thinking he was just an ordinary kid. "Can I get you a glass of juice or something?"

"No thank you, a martini please." Allen Gregory replied.

"You're too young to drink." Justine told him.

"And you're too old to be pregnant." Allen Gregory retorted.

"I'm gonna kill that kid!" Jo snarled, wanting to go after him.

Allen Gregory just laughed. "You're a funny pet."

"You see why I'm antisocial?" Julie asked Cindy's friends.

"Wow, I guess we were wrong about you," Eddy apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Same here." Abby added.

"Oh, don't even get me started when Dad hired these kids named Montana and Clay to replace my old friends Beth and Val..." Julie sounded miserable. "My dad even knows that movie Going the Distance better than he knows me!"

"Julie, we're sorry, Cindy was right, we should've given you a chance." Dee Dee hugged Julie.

Cindy snuck a folded up piece of paper over to Julie. Julie opened it and saw it was invitation to the Cartoon Girl Rookies clubhouse in Robin's backyard. She then smiled in response. 

"All right, my pet, time to go," Allen Gregory said to the jockette. "You have to entertain us, especially Dad."

"Hell, NO!" Jo glared at Allen Gregory.

"You are so difficult, I'm telling you..." Allen Gregory sighed before putting a collar on the jockette.

Jo took the collar and slammed it down.

"Get DOWN!" Allen Gregory demanded.

Jo grabbed Allen Gregory by his collar, took him in the backroom of the diner and beat him up. "I'LL SHOW YOU A PET!"

"You can't hurt me, I'm just a little boy." Allen Gregory defended.

Jo ignored that and kept hurting him.

"If I was into a little gore and violence, I would watch this..." Julie smiled darkly.

"Things are gonna be okay, Julie, I promise." Cindy promised.

"STOP, MY PET OR I WILL TASE YOU!" Allen Gregory threatened the jockette.

Jo kept beating up Allen Gregory.

"You know what I just realized?" Cindy spoke up. "He sounds like the fat guy in Superbad."

The others glanced at her.

"That I heard about and did not watch..." Cindy's eyes darted nervously back and forth.

"I love that movie." Ed laughed.

Jo came back out and washed her red stained hands with hand sanitizer.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Mike asked.

"Bloody nose, he's still alive though." Jo said once she scrubbed her hands. "He'll probably wake up in a few hours."

"A-A-Are you calmed down now?" Eddy asked the jockette nervously.

Jo showed he fist. Eddy yelled and ducked down under the table. Jo just laughed and joined Justine.

"Are you guys together?" Julie looked to Jo and Justine with a curious look. "I'm curious."

"Yeah." Justine smiled bashfully.

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" Jo asked.

"I was raised by a gay man, what do you think?" Julie retorted playfully.

"Oh, Julie, I know that we're gonna be best friends." Justine smiled.

"Jo and I are tight buddies, right, Jo?" Eddy smiled as he put his arm around Jo.

"Every time you talk, I just wonder if I should really slaughter you or not." Jo scoffed.

"She's a real kidder." Eddy laughed.

Jo shoved Eddy down on the floor then.

Julie hid a laugh then and smiled. "It feels good to laugh again."

"You should join us for lunch tomorrow," Mike suggested. "You and Cindy."

"Yay!" Ed hugged Julie and Cindy.

"Umm... I think I can work that into my schedule..." Julie smiled nervously.

"I must apologize for Ed, Julie," Double D apologized. "He's a hugger."

"That's okay, it's actually nice to get a hug." Julie smiled.

"Um, Julie, you wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Cindy invited.

"Sure, I guess," Julie replied. "My dad is probably going to go out to eat tonight anyway."

"Well.... Go see what's happening at home first..." Cindy shrugged. "If you can't make it, I'll understand."

"I'll get back to you on that." Julie nodded.

After the diner meeting, Julie came home and went to her room, then a knock came at the door.

"Don't worry, it's only me." Jeremy's voice said.

"Come in." Julie allowed him to come.

"Hi there, Julie, how was school?" Jeremy asked.

"Not too bad," Julie said as she put her book up. "Where's Dad?"

"Working..." Jeremy rolled his eyes, using air quotes. "Sometimes I really want to get out of here."

"I know what you mean," Julie flopped against her bed. "Sometimes I just wanna run away and escape, but then I think 'where would I go?'."

"I don't like your father or Allen Gregory, he's such a brat." Jeremy said.

"Nobody likes him, I don't think anyone ever did..." Julie narrowed her eyes.

Jeremy sat down next to her to comfort her. "I was always dreaming that I could take you away and meet my wife and kids... They're just great, Julie, you have no idea..."

Julie looked curious.

"My wife, just always made the best food and she'd kiss my cheek and ask me how my day was and she'd help me get comfortable after a hard day's work..." Jeremy explained. "My boy was quite the athlete, always either playing football or basketball and making me so proud and my daughter's a little angel, I think she's gonna grow up to be an artist. My kids never fought, of course, they usually teased each other, but they never hated each other."

"Oh, Jeremy, I wish that you were my dad." Julie sighed and hugged the muscular man.

"I wish you were my daughter." Jeremy hugged her back.

"JEREMY, GET DOWN HERE, I THINK I'M BEING WATCHED!" Richard called out.

Jeremy sighed. "I guess I better go see what he wants."

Julie nodded and let him go. Jeremy then left the room to go downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, as promised, Cindy took Julie over at the diner where the group was meeting at.

"All right, Cin, this better be-" Eddy said before he noticed the Cambodian girl. "You brought Julie with you?!"

"Yeah." Cindy replied simply.

"Hey..." Julie gave a small wave.

"Cindy, how could you do this to us!?" Eddy shook her. "Julie De Longpre is a selfish, obnoxious snob!"

"No, she's not!" Cindy grew assertive, taking his hands off her shirt. "Now listen, I know you all think Julie's a terrible girl just because she's being raised by a wealthy man in a luxury penthouse and that makes her a snob, but she is NOT!"

"It's true." Julie added, glaring to the group of friends.

"I like Julie." Dee Dee giggled.

"Hi, I'm Ed!" Ed introduced himself.

"Um, hello," Julie blinked to him. "If you wanna meet a snob, then meet my younger brother."

"Allen Gregory?" Eddy asked. "That kid's a genius! He's written genre shattering novels and won the Noble Prize!"

"Yeah, but he's also a smug, stuck-up, pretentious little jerk..." Julie narrowed her eyes.

"He doesn't even act like an adult," Cindy added. "Blossom and Double D are good kids who act like adults, but they're likable, but Allen Gregory does NOT act like that, he acts like an immature adult!"

"Speaking of the little brat, look, he's coming in." Abby pointed out.

"Oh, great." Julie deadpanned.

"Could I beat the crap out of him?" Jo asked.

"Hey, I want dibs!" Abby glared. "He called me 'Baby Cakes'!"

"You're not really his type..." Julie said in slight disgust. "He likes much... Much... Much older women..."

"How much are we talking about?" Cindy asked.

Julie whispered to her.

"Oh, my goodness, and he's seven!" Cindy shuddered.

"Mm-hmm..." Julie nodded.

Allen Gregory walked in with a smug smile, looking all around. "Wonder if Joel Zadak would like this place..." he muttered to himself. He then looked to the group. "Ah, my adoring fans, how about you guys do me a favor?"

"Yo, Pipsqueak, one, who says you can talk to us, and second-" Duncan started.

"WE'RE NOT YOUR FANS, SO BEAT IT!" Jo crudely finished.

"That's very funny," Allen Gregory chuckled. "Now then, a favor...?"

"What do you want?" Eddy asked.

"Well, Dad needs some maids and butlers for our place, so-" Allen Gregory began.

"OH, HELL NO, WE'RE NOT GONNA BE YOUR MAIDS!" Abby stopped him right there.

"GET LOST!" Jo yelled.

"You could be our pet." Allen Gregory then said after looking up and down at Jo.

"Excuse me!?" Jo snarled.

"Hilarious..." Allen Gregory chuckled and went to the bar table.

"Allen Gregory..." Julie glared at her little brother.

"Oh, my God, Julie!" Allen Gregory turned at her, looking very disgusted. "You scared the crap out of me, I thought you and your friend there were giant rats!"

"Hey, that's no way to treat your sister!" Justine scolded.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Allen Gregory looked to her.

"I'm Justine Reid and you should be nicer to your sister." Justine folded her arms.

Allen Gregory laughed. "Oh, I just love that shot at Julie, I'm gonna tell my dad that one."

Cindy looked the boy right into his blue eyes. "Shut your mouth, Allen Gregory."

Allen Gregory looked to her and widened his eyes slightly. "Excuse me, but you should shut your mouth, Geekazoid," he then looked at the group. "As for the rest of you, get ready for what we have in store."

"We're not going anywhere!" Jo said.

"Oh, you're so funny, my pet, but you should eat on the floor like all pets do and please don't have accidents." Allen Gregory then said.

"He once fired a housekeeper for using the bathroom." Julie said to Cindy.

"Oh, by the way, give this to your dad." Cindy handed a paper over to Allen Gregory.

"A court summon?" Allen Gregory noticed. "What's this?"

"We're suing your father and don't even think about ripping it up and balling it up, the thing about lawyers is that they make a LOT of copies," Cindy folded her arms. "You and your dad will lose everything once June's cousin Emma gets here and you're both getting a taste of your own medicine!"

"Oh, you're so funny," Allen Gregory laughed. "Dad already knows about this and he came prepared."

"We'll see about that..." Cindy gritted her teeth, then mumbled under her breath. "As long as your lawyers aren't those Fenn and Geller guys..."

"You'll see... You'll see..." Allen Gregory laughed, he then sat down at the bar of the diner.

"Hey, kiddo," Pops smiled to him, thinking he was just an ordinary kid. "Can I get you a glass of juice or something?"

"No thank you, a martini please." Allen Gregory replied.

"You're too young to drink." Justine told him.

"And you're too old to be pregnant." Allen Gregory retorted.

"I'm gonna kill that kid!" Jo snarled, wanting to go after him.

Allen Gregory just laughed. "You're a funny pet."

"You see why I'm antisocial?" Julie asked Cindy's friends.

"Wow, I guess we were wrong about you," Eddy apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Same here." Abby added.

"Oh, don't even get me started when Dad hired these kids named Montana and Clay to replace my old friends Beth and Val..." Julie sounded miserable. "My dad even knows that movie Going the Distance better than he knows me!"

"Julie, we're sorry, Cindy was right, we should've given you a chance." Dee Dee hugged Julie.

Cindy snuck a folded up piece of paper over to Julie. Julie opened it and saw it was invitation to the Cartoon Girl Rookies clubhouse in Robin's backyard. She then smiled in response.

"All right, my pet, time to go," Allen Gregory said to the jockette. "You have to entertain us, especially Dad."

"Hell, NO!" Jo glared at Allen Gregory.

"You are so difficult, I'm telling you..." Allen Gregory sighed before putting a collar on the jockette.

Jo took the collar and slammed it down.

"Get DOWN!" Allen Gregory demanded.

Jo grabbed Allen Gregory by his collar, took him in the backroom of the diner and beat him up. "I'LL SHOW YOU A PET!"

"You can't hurt me, I'm just a little boy." Allen Gregory defended.

Jo ignored that and kept hurting him.

"If I was into a little gore and violence, I would watch this..." Julie smiled darkly.

"Things are gonna be okay, Julie, I promise." Cindy promised.

"STOP, MY PET OR I WILL TASE YOU!" Allen Gregory threatened the jockette.

Jo kept beating up Allen Gregory.

"You know what I just realized?" Cindy spoke up. "He sounds like the fat guy in Superbad."

The others glanced at her.

"That I heard about and did not watch..." Cindy's eyes darted nervously back and forth.

"I love that movie." Ed laughed.

Jo came back out and washed her red stained hands with hand sanitizer.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Mike asked.

"Bloody nose, he's still alive though." Jo said once she scrubbed her hands. "He'll probably wake up in a few hours."

"A-A-Are you calmed down now?" Eddy asked the jockette nervously.

Jo showed he fist. Eddy yelled and ducked down under the table. Jo just laughed and joined Justine.

"Are you guys together?" Julie looked to Jo and Justine with a curious look. "I'm curious."

"Yeah." Justine smiled bashfully.

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" Jo asked.

"I was raised by a gay man, what do you think?" Julie retorted playfully.

"Oh, Julie, I know that we're gonna be best friends." Justine smiled.

"Jo and I are tight buddies, right, Jo?" Eddy smiled as he put his arm around Jo.

"Every time you talk, I just wonder if I should really slaughter you or not." Jo scoffed.

"She's a real kidder." Eddy laughed.

Jo shoved Eddy down on the floor then.

Julie hid a laugh then and smiled. "It feels good to laugh again."

"You should join us for lunch tomorrow," Mike suggested. "You and Cindy."

"Yay!" Ed hugged Julie and Cindy.

"Umm... I think I can work that into my schedule..." Julie smiled nervously.

"I must apologize for Ed, Julie," Double D apologized. "He's a hugger."

"That's okay, it's actually nice to get a hug." Julie smiled.

"Um, Julie, you wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Cindy invited.

"Sure, I guess," Julie replied. "My dad is probably going to go out to eat tonight anyway."

"Well... Go see what's happening at home first..." Cindy shrugged. "If you can't make it, I'll understand."

"I'll get back to you on that." Julie nodded.

After the diner meeting, Julie came home and went to her room, then a knock came at the door.

"Don't worry, it's only me." Jeremy's voice said.

"Come in." Julie allowed him to come.

"Hi there, Julie, how was school?" Jeremy asked.

"Not too bad," Julie said as she put her book up. "Where's Dad?"

"Working..." Jeremy rolled his eyes, using air quotes. "Sometimes I really want to get out of here."

"I know what you mean," Julie flopped against her bed. "Sometimes I just wanna run away and escape, but then I think 'where would I go?'."

"I don't like your father or Allen Gregory, he's such a brat." Jeremy said.

"Nobody likes him, I don't think anyone ever did..." Julie narrowed her eyes.

Jeremy sat down next to her to comfort her. "I was always dreaming that I could take you away and meet my wife and kids... They're just great, Julie, you have no idea..."

Julie looked curious.

"My wife, just always made the best food and she'd kiss my cheek and ask me how my day was and she'd help me get comfortable after a hard day's work..." Jeremy explained. "My boy was quite the athlete, always either playing football or basketball and making me so proud and my daughter's a little angel, I think she's gonna grow up to be an artist. My kids never fought, of course, they usually teased each other, but they never hated each other."

"Oh, Jeremy, I wish that you were my dad." Julie sighed and hugged the muscular man.

"I wish you were my daughter." Jeremy hugged her back.

"JEREMY, GET DOWN HERE, I THINK I'M BEING WATCHED!" Richard called out.

Jeremy sighed. "I guess I better go see what he wants."

Julie nodded and let him go. Jeremy then left the room to go downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Cindy paced back and forth and then was given a video call on her laptop and she accepted it.

"You're Cindy, right?" the Chinese girl asked on the other side.

"Yes, Emma, thank you," Cindy rushed over. "Look, I know you're not a lawyer yet, but my new friend is in trouble and you must help her!"

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Cindy then took a deep breath and told Emma everything about the De Longpre family. "Look, I don't wanna be mean, but... That family stinks! It's because Allen Gregory is a horrible child that says terrible things to people. And, I don't know if Richard knows this, but he is a gay man, perhaps the gayest man I have ever met and he doesn't even treat his children equally! I've swept up to the idea of meeting Julie's family and coming over for dinner, but they are a family of awful people! Except for Jeremy, he's cool!"

"Hey, Emma, who are you talking to, Noah?" Emma's sister asked.

"No, I'll be right over for lunch, just a sec," Emma called to her sister before looking back to the screen. "I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise, things have been super busy lately. You understand, right?"

"Just hurry, I don't want Julie to end up with a suicide note or something, I couldn't live with that." Cindy urged.

"I'll think of something." Emma promised.

"Please, hurry as quickly as you can..." Cindy pleaded. "I know you're only a student, but you're the closest person to law that I could find."

Emma sighed. "I can't guarantee I'll be there ASAP, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Emma, I owe you one." Cindy promised.

"No problem," Emma replied. "Anything for one of June's friends."

Cindy smiled.

Emma then heard an alarm go off. "Sorry, but I gotta get to class... Good night, Cindy."

"Have a good day, Emma." Cindy said with a smile before shutting down her laptop for the night to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, a certain goth girl was looking at the De Longpre residence, looking angry.

"Richard." Gwen growled.

"You hate him too?" Mike asked as she came out of the shadows.

"Mike?" Gwen turned over in slight surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I thought I'd take a nightly stroll, and then I saw you." Mike replied.

"Well, I was gonna give Richard De Longpre a piece of my mind." Gwen snarled.

"After what, he caused your dad so much pain?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Gwen nodded before asking. "What did he do to you? Call you an orphan boy or something?" she then asked, knowing that a lot of people did that with Mike.

"No, he thought that I was a homeless person because he saw me walking around at night," Mike explained before smirking. "Clearly he doesn't know who I am."

"He doesn't know anything about anybody..." Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"Want some company?" Mike smirked.

"Come on." Gwen took the lead.

"It looks like a hotel." Mike commented about where Richard, Jeremy, Julie, and Allen Gregory lived.

"I thought it was a condo." Gwen shrugged.

"Have you seen his bratty son yet?" Mike asked.

"Luckily I haven't had the disadvantage to talk with him, but I pass him occasionally," Gwen glanced back. "He looks like a mini Austin Powers wannabe or something."

Mike looked up. "This is the place, you ready to go?"

"Ready and willing." Gwen nodded.

"Just follow my lead." Mike nodded back to her.

"I'll be back later, Richard, I'm just gonna take Julie to look for her phone." Jeremy told the man he was forced to marry.

"Just hurry back so we can have some fun." Richard smirked to him.

Jeremy and Julie then went down the elevator to the ground floor.

"I can't believe he bought that." Jeremy said.

Julie scoffed. "I can."

"Let's go have some fun, honey." Jeremy told the girl he helped raise, though was more of a father to.

Julie smiled to him and gave him a hug he deserved.

After the elevator dropped them off, they decided to go out for the night, but on the way, Julie could had sworn she something weird.

"You okay, Julie?" Jeremy asked.

"I just thought I saw some moving shadows..." Julie shrugged. "Come on, let's go."

"All right, honey." Jeremy said as he then got into the car with Julie.

Julie got herself in the seat and hooked on her seat-belt.

Jeremy smiled to her and took her out for a drive. "Buckle up, everybody, it's time for family day!"

Julie giggled to that as they drove off.

Allen Gregory was looking in a hand mirror as a boy sat next to him who had short spiky orange hair, blue eyes, a short-sleeved blue striped shirt, green shorts, and blue shoes. "What do you think, Patrick?" he asked his 'only friend' in school. "Right or left? Which is more desirable?"

"Uh, right, I guess?" Patrick shrugged.

"Hmm..." Allen Gregory tried his right side. "Well, you had a 50:50 shot, thanks, Patrick, you're free to go now!"

Patrick sighed, he then left the bedroom and went to go back to his home. "Sometimes I wonder why I give him a chance..."

Meanwhile, Mike and Gwen were hiding in the shadows, looking to each other.

"Ready to do this?" Mike asked as she held her hand out to the teenage goth girl.

"I've been ready for a long time." Gwen took Mike's hand then.

"You wanna copy my abilities?" Mike offered.

"I guess if you really want me to." Gwen shrugged.

"If you think you need to, by all means." Mike told her.

"Okay," Gwen said before she used her powers to copy Mike's powers. "Whoa, I feel really weird right now."

"You'll get used to it." Mike promised.

"Aaaugh!" Gwen yelped as she looked down and saw that claws had popped out from her hands.

Mike shushed the goth girl. "You're fine, they shouldn't hurt you too bad since you weren't bitten or a natural wolf."

"Oh, wow, I guess you were bitten?" Gwen asked.

"Nope, I was born a natural wolf." Mike replied as her eyes turned red.

"I thought that was just a rumor," Gwen shrugged. "I don't listen to rumors."

"That's good of you, but this one is actually true." Mike promised. "Now get ready."

"Right," Gwen replied. "Um, do I have to look at the full moon to transform?"

"Since I can turn into a werewolf already, you just have to copy me and you'll be a wolf too, it won't hurt though since you aren't actually one." Mike told her.

Gwen nodded. "Got it."

Soon, the two turned into wolves and were ready to get back at Allen Gregory and Richard.

"What's taking Jeremy so long?" Richard wondered.

"Maybe he took Julie back to where she came from." Allen Gregory suggested.

"Now Allen Gregory, you be nice to your sister, she was almost turned into glue back in Africa," Richard folded his arms. "Is that right...? Is Cambodia in Africa?"

"South America, I think." Allen Gregory shrugged.

"Whatever." Richard rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"I told Jeremy to pay the electric bill!" Richard growled.

"I thought he did too, Dad?" Allen Gregory replied.

Mike and Gwen prowled through the room.

"Guess I gotta do this myself..." Richard sighed as he went to the elevator. "I'm gonna check the breaker box, you stay up here."

"Okay, Dad." Allen Gregory replied.

Gwen soon growled at Richard.

"What was that?" Richard wondered. "Hello? Whoever thinks they can get away with growling at me is sadly mistaken!"

"Richard De Longpre." Gwen growled the bald man's name.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Richard smirked. "Now, who are you?"

Gwen came in front of him with glowing red eyes.

"That's not normal!" Richard jumped back.

"You worked with a Jacob Fahlenbock!" Gwen snarled.

"Yeah?" Richard shrugged. "I never liked that guy, he was a total douche with a capital bag."

"Takes one to know one." Gwen retorted.

"All right, come out, I'll make my husband take care of you, just as soon as he finds Julie's phone!" Richard yelled back. "Forgetful thing that little one is..."

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!" Mike growled from behind Richard.

"Who said that?!" Richard yelped.

"I know that you're a jerk to Julie." Mike replied aggressively.

"Oh, am I?" Richard smirked rather smugly almost as if he was trying to sound proud of that. "I'll have you know I saved her from the desert and she was this close to being turned into glue at that dust ball in South America."

"Cambodia is in East Asia, you idiot!" Gwen snarled.

"Listen, I don't know who you all are or where you came from, but you get out of here before I call the manager!" Richard demanded.

"You should know who we are." Mike growled.

"Well, I can't see you, so how can I?" Richard replied.

"Doesn't the name Jacob Fahlenbock ring a bell?" Gwen scoffed. "You know... My dad!"

"Oh, right..." Richard seemed to realize. "You're that little girl of his who always stayed in her room..."

"Yeah, and you're the one that took my dad's paycheck away back when he was severally sick with cancer so HE COULDN'T GET A TREATMENT!" Gwen snapped.

"And your point would be?" Richard selfishly replied.

"That's it, you're going down!" Mike snarled.

"What're you gonna do?" Richard asked before he was suddenly on the floor and savagely attacked by Gwen and mike. "JEREMY! SHIELD ME WITH YOUR LIFE!"

Allen Gregory was making himself an alcoholic shake and another one for his father, he then hit the bottle on purpose to make a mess on the floor as he used his cell phone light to help him see what he was doing. "Oh, no, another mess for Jeremy to clean up..." he muttered.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Richard cried out.

"Dad?!" Allen Gregory's eyes widened.

The lights came back on for a little while.

"Dad!" Allen Gregory ran outside and found his father nearly torn up and his glasses were broken, there were scars in his head. "Dad, what happened?"

"These wild animals, at least I think they were just attacked me for no reason!" Richard told his son. "It was horrible! I think one of them probably robbed me."

"Oh, I am so calling Jeremy and blaming all of this on him." Allen Gregory then reached into his pocket. "Hey, where's my Zoom?"

Mike and Gwen soon howled out of victory.

"What was that?!" Allen Gregory asked.

"Run, Allen Gregory!" Richard told his son. "Go get that Carl Trent friend of yours!"

"Oh, my gosh!" Allen Gregory ran as fast as he could then.

Mike then snarled at Allen Gregory.

"Nice dog... Good dog..." Allen Gregory nervously said.

Mike growled, coming closer. Allen Gregory backed up into Gwen then. Gwen grinned viciously and tackled him with Mike. Allen Gregory screamed as he was getting the same treatment that his father did.

About an hour later, Julie and Jeremy came back.

"Do we have to come back now?" Julie asked.

"Sorry, Julie, but I wanted to make it convincing." Jeremy told her.

"Look, Jeremy!" Julie gasped. "It's the werewolves!"

Jeremy then looked at where Julie pointed and then screamed.

"Relax, we won't hurt you." Mike promised.

Julie then put her shaking hand onto Mike, trying to calm down from nervousness.

"See?" Mike smiled.

"You must be one of Cindy's friends..." Julie said. "Sorry for freaking out."

"It's okay, I'm used to it..." Mike comforted her.

"Your fur is so soft," Julie said as she touched the tomboy's fur before hugging her with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for helping me."

"You are very welcome..." Mike smiled to Julie. "You deserve so much better."

"The only down side is hearing Richard whine and scream about this all night..." Jeremy muttered, but gave a smile. "But thank you."

"So, are we really friends?" Julie asked.

"That depends, do you want to be friends?" Gwen asked.

Julie blinked, then smiled. "Yes."

"Then yes, we're friends." Mike confirmed.

"Thank you," Julie said. "Thank you so much."

Mike and Gwen smiled.

"Come on, Julie, it's late." Jeremy went to the door.

Julie gave a thankful smile and wave an turned in for the evening. Mike and Gwen gave a victorious howl and went off together for the night.


End file.
